


Kissing My Problems Away

by Veridissima



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Episode: s05e15 Full Disclosure, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: After "Full Disclosure", CJ looks for some comfort with Andy.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Andrea Wyatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Kissing My Problems Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the fics I really wanted to post, because it means a lot to me - Andrea Wyatt meant a lot to me as a teen figuring out myself and my sexuality, so for BiVisibilityDay, on September 24th, 2018, and as a response to the prompt “ooh tbh i have no ideas i’m just starved of cj/andy content! absolutely anything would be lovely. and hahah thanks!” by bisexualcjcregg on tumblr :)
> 
> I love this prompt and fic so much, but I still made some minor languages changes to it... I hope you all enjoy this fic!!!

“Hey,” Andy greeted her as she opened the door to her own home, finding CJ on the other side with a bottle of wine in hand. That hadn’t happened in a long time.

“I needed a drink. And I didn’t want to drink alone,” CJ said. “I wanted to drink with you.”

“Come in. You never need an excuse to come here, CJ.”

“Thank you,” she said with a weak smile, coming in. “How are the kids?”

“Sleeping. Do you want to sneak a peak?”

“Definitely. I wish I could come to see them more often.”

“You do your best.”

CJ dropped the bottle the living room and followed Andy to the nursery, they entered quietly, walking to the cribs on the other side of the room, both laid next to each other.

“They’ve grown so much.”

“You can touch them, softly, like this,” she said, taking CJ’s hand and bringing it to Huck’s head. “That’s Huck. And this is Molly,” she said, bringing CJ’s other hand to Molly, and the girl immediately got one of her fingers.

“They’re beautiful,” she whispered.

“Especially when they are asleep,” Andy reminded her. “Now, come on, before they wake up and start crying.” CJ struggled to let go of the twins, but she did, following Andy out, after she kissed both her children goodnight once again.

Out of the nursery, they found themselves sitting on the couch, drinking from the bottle, like they used to do at Berkeley, Andy even put some Pink Floyd on the cd player. They got into the second bottle as Andy finally asked her what was going on, she could tell CJ was hiding something since she had arrived, and now was the right moment to ask as CJ's hands ran through Andy’s hair, her head laid on her lap.

“Andrea…”

“CJ, I know there’s something…”

“Hoynes’ book,” she admitted, and Andy immediately knew what it was. She remembered the night CJ had called her and Toby in tears, she remembered sitting next to Toby on the floor of their small Brooklyn apartment, huddled next to their house phone, trying to reassure their closest friend who was miles away.

“CJ, it’s not your fault.”

“I knew he was married.”

“He was married and a senator. He should have never made a move,” she said as she rose herself to a sitting position, bringing CJ to her arms, “You’re safe, Claudia Jean.”

CJ looked up to Andy, bringing her hand to her face, once again touching her hair, and stroking her cheek, before bringing her lips down to kiss her, Andrea answered immediately with the ease of someone who had kissed her multiple times. It had been some time now, since the year after the divorce, when CJ had been conflicted who her loyalty belonged to - she soon realized to both.

“Is this okay?” Andy asked, wanting to be sure, after the wine and what had happened today, she wanted to be sure, she didn’t want CJ to regret this.

“More than okay,” she answered with a smile. “You?” she inquired, knowing the name that was always a question between them.

“Yes,” Andy gave in, craving the touch of another person again - how she had missed that - it had been too long.

“I’ve missed you, Andrea,” she said, standing and pulling her own clothes off and then helping Andy with hers.

“Bedroom, Claudia, not here,” Andy warned her, following CJ to her own room, taking the baby monitor with her, leaving it on top of her bedside table, before turning to her lover once again.

"Lay down, Claudia,” she instructed, before moving closer to a body clad in only underwear, ready to kiss her from her legs to her lips, to make her feel loved and safe (something they had missed more than once).


End file.
